1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for clearing crush space in a vehicle using active components and a method for using the system.
2. Background Art
Vehicle engine compartments are crowded with components. Crush space is clearance between a component, such as a powertrain component, and the passenger compartment that is designed to be compressed to absorb energy in a collision. During a frontal collision, for instance, components mounted in the engine compartment of a vehicle, or elsewhere, may move as the front end of the vehicle compresses or crumples. Components that move may be pushed into other vehicle components.
For example, the powertrain component of a vehicle does not compress in a collision, so crush space may be provided between the powertrain component and the passenger compartment. Vehicle frame and body components between the powertrain component and passenger compartment are designed to “crumple” to absorb the force of the impact as the powertrain component is forced toward the passenger compartment in a collision.
Applicants' invention addresses the problem of providing assembly locations in a vehicle for components while also providing crush space clearance.